The invention is in the field of fine art, although it could be easily applied to graphics and advertising images as well. More specifically, it relates to passive three-dimensional displays utilizing multiple layers spaced apart at different depths. Displays of this general nature are not new, and are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,998 issued to William E. Flax for a THREE-DIMENSIONAL DECORATIVE ITEM, and to P. R. Camp for a TRANSPARENT PICTURE. These devices utilize spaced overlays, each having different portions of the picture thereon with all but the back layer being transparent to produce a three-dimensional effect. The effect is three distinct depths, each having planar displays thereon.
In addition to this three-dimensional display, another genre is illustrated by two patents to C. W. Salburg, having U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,465,564 and 1,449,914. These devices are the forerunners of the currently popular holographic images which change as you move. The forerunner displays utilized series of parallel stripes in a frontal layer which ultimately align with parallel stripe groups of different pictures in the background as one moves, giving the impression that the picture is changing, or that the animal or other object displayed in the picture is moving as one wants to the left or right of the hanging picture.
Another type of three-dimensional picture is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,368, in which a contoured surface is provided with padding on other contourable medium.
These prior art devices do not rise to the level of fine art productions, but are rather artisan creations or novelty items. They do not produce any special effects or unexpected artistic results, but rather produce what one would expect of them based strictly on their physical composition.